Firelight
by TwainRD
Summary: Un ataque. Una masacre. Una declaración de guerra. Salvado por casualidad y la codicia de un simio, un tercer huevo sobrevive aquella noche en el Templo del Dragón. Doce años después, la joven dragona de fuego Charla, una dragona criada entre simios, comienza un viaje a través de los reinos—un viaje que no tomará sola, si sobrevive sus primeros pasos en este devastado mundo.
1. Prólogo

..

FIRELIGHT

…

 _Solos y perdidos en la oscuridad de la noche_

 _Nuestras esperanzas y sueños están fuera de la vista_

 _Pero, de lado a lado, llegaremos a nuevas alturas_

 _Y encontraremos nuestro camino a la luz del fuego_

…

 **Prólogo**

Era una cálida noche y el final de un sofocante día en la Temporada de Fuego. Un silencioso zumbido de anticipación colgado del criadero en el Templo del Dragón, donde innumerables huevos yacían allí anidados en paja en plataformas alrededor de los muros. Era el año del dragón —un momento de gran fortuna, o eso se decía— y estos huevos deberían eclosionar algún día. Incluso bajo la bendición de los legendarios antepasados, ellos crecerían para volverse el orgullo de la raza de los dragones.

Pero por ahora esperaban, tranquilos e inmóviles en sus nidos de paja. Un gran dragón rojo —uno de los cuatro Guardianes encargados de la protección de los huevos— los observó con admiración mientras caminaba a través de la habitación. Su nombre era Ignitus y llevaba el prestigioso título de Guardián del Fuego —un título que no había ganado fácilmente. Era un honor y un privilegio tener la tarea de proteger los huevos en el Año del Dragón, y uno que él y sus compañeros Guardianes habían aceptado amablemente.

Había una pequeña cantidad de azoramiento, sin embargo. Este no era un Año del Dragón ordinario. Por primera vez en cientos de años, el Templo del Dragón fue la sede de un huevo muy raro. Se encontraba en un pedestal de piedra, elevado por encima de los demás en el otro extremo de la habitación, ubicado en una cama de felpa. Una rápida mirada era todo lo que uno necesitaba para saber que había algo especial sobre este huevo.

Después de todo, un huevo púrpura no se había visto desde hace al menos diez generaciones.

Ignitus se detuvo en el pedestal del huevo y consideró darle todo el cuidado de un padre. Como Guardián, él nunca tendría la oportunidad de tener una familia propia, pero ese era un pequeño precio a pagar por el privilegio de proteger la futura esperanza de la raza de los dragones. En cierto modo, todos estos huevos eran suyos. Él haría todo lo posible para asegurarse de que algún día crecieran en buenos jóvenes dragones.

Ellos tenían la fortuna del Año del Dragón de su lado, después de todo. No todos los dragones podrían presumir de eso, ni siquiera él. Este dragón púrpura especialmente, Ignitus estaba seguro, crecería para ser alguien especial. Alguien muy especial, si había que creer en las profecías…

 _THROOM_

Ignitus se encogió cuando el mundo se estremeció con una ráfaga repentina de un sonido ensordecedor. El suelo tembló baja sus patas y echó una mirada asustada al techo como otra explosión estalló en algún lugar no tan lejano. El polvo llovió de las grietas en las piedras, la habitación se estabilizó, y todo estaba en silencio de nuevo.

Solo por un momento.

Antes de que Ignitus tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar, la puerta a su izquierda se abrió de golpe y un dragón amarillo pasó a través. El Guardián del Rayo levantó su cabeza y vio a Ignitus con una mirada llena de temor con la que el Guardián del Fuego se congeló. La habladuría habitual de Volteer casi había desaparecido. Murmuró en silencio por unos escasos segundos, hasta que el templo se sacudió de nuevo con la fuerza de otra explosión, y su voz salió llena de miedo.

—¡Sálvalos! ¡El Ejército Oscuro ha llegado!

Ignitus ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar. Él solo se dio la vuelta y tomó el huevo púrpura en una pata. Como otra explosión fuerte explosión estremeció el criadero, causando que los huevos temblaran en sus nidos y polvo llovía del techo, él huyó de la habitación como si la muerte misma estaba en su cola.

La cola de Ignitus salió de la vista unos pocos segundos antes de que la puerta opuesta fuera quitada de sus bisagras por una ráfaga de fuego. Volteer se tambaleó hacia atrás, sus garras se clavaron para mantener el equilibrio y plantó sus temblorosas patas al piso de piedra. Este era su deber, quedarse y defender estos huevos hasta su último aliento, si era lo que necesitaba. Pero había un duro temor frío en sus ojos cuando la oleada de simios aparecieron a través de la puerta abierta.

Chillando y aullando, la ola de pelaje putrefacto y armamento crudo entró al criadero, dirigiéndose al Guardián del Rayo. Como los simios lo rodearon, Volteer se mantuvo firme y desencadenó una desesperada explosión de voltaje a corta distancia. Los simios gritaron y se alejaron, pero no lo suficiente lejos de la electricidad del Guardián.

A pesar de que trató de contraatacar, ellos continuaron entrando en la habitación —un chillido interminable de pelaje rancio. Demasiado pronto, Volteer fue sobrepasado. Mientras luchaba para mantenerse sobre la marea de simios, él no pudo hacer más que ver con horror cómo ellos invadían los nidos.

Ellos lucharon por los huevos con entusiasmo enfermizo, quitándoselos a otros y tirándolos al suelo donde fueron pisoteados por los innumerables cuerpos en estampida. Volteer gritó y luchó con todo lo que tenía, pero los huevos que había jurado proteger fueron destruidos frente a sus ojos.

Incluso cuando las puertas se abrieron y sus compañeros Guardianes, Terrador y Cyril, empezaron a ayudarlo, Volteer no apartó los ojos de la carnicería. No importa lo duro que luchó, no pudo alcanzar un simple huevo a través del mar de simios asesinos. Él no prestó atención a los cortes y heridas que obtenía, pero el horror era evidente en su rostro como un huevo se rompió justo en frente de sus patas.

Con un aullido de angustia, se lanzó a la lucha, todo el honor y el entrenamiento olvidado. Iba a luchar como un animal salvaje hasta su último aliento, aunque solo salvara un simple huevo.

Como los Guardianes fueron invadidos y sofocados por la marea de simios, esos que en las afueras del criadero peleaban a dientes y garras para conseguir con sus manos codiciosas un huevo de dragón. Su rey había ordenado la destrucción de todos los huevos —todos excepto el púrpura, aunque nadie estaba seguro de dónde estaba— y solo estaban dispuestos a cumplir. Desafortunadamente para ellos, no había suficientes huevos para todos.

Ansioso por jactarse de que pudo romper incluso un simple huevo, un simio arrancó violentamente un huevo rubí que aún estaba en su nido. Él lo llevó a la altura del pecho y estaba a punto de tirarlo al suelo cuando otro simio lo embistió desde el lado, tomando el huevo.

—¡Dame eso!

—¡Claro que no, es mío! ¡Voy a destrozarlo!

Los dos simios pelearon por un momento por el huevo, empujado por la frenética multitud alrededor de ellos, hasta que el primero tropezó con los restos de un cascarón roto y cayó. Golpeó el suelo sobre su espalda y el huevo se deslizó de sus garras, cayendo ileso en el suelo cercano. Sus ojos muy abiertos, el simio se dio la vuelta y trató de alcanzarlo, pero otro simio tropezó y accidentalmente lo alejó con su pie.

El huevo empezó a rodar y rebotar por el suelo entre las piernas de los simios, y el primero que lo tomó lo dio como una causa perdida. Como él con rabia reprendió al simio que había tratado de quitárselo, el huevo rodó entre las sombras de una puerta abierta —la misma puerta por la que Ignitus había huido hace unos momentos. Inadvertido por los frenéticos simios, rodó a través de la puerta y por la pantanosa tierra del exterior.

Allí, en la cima de una colina poco elevada, se balanceó. Entonces, como si fuera empujado por una suave ráfaga de viento, rodó y rebotó lejos del templo y se deslizó en las tranquilas garras de un arbusto espinoso. Manchado de barro, se quedó dentro de la enmarañada vegetación y —de alguna forma, milagrosamente, seguía intacto. Se quedó allí por horas, desapercibido y alejado de la destrucción que visitó el templo esa noche.

Cuando el sol salió a la mañana siguiente, era uno de los únicos tres huevos que sobrevivieron al ataque —uno de los únicos tres que tenían la fortuna del Año del Dragón hecha realidad.

Pero no pasaría inadvertido por mucho tiempo.

* * *

 _Traducido por Kopa1556_

 _Translated by Kopa1556_

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola y bienvenidos a** _ **Firelight!**_ **Esta es una historia sobre amistad y aventura, sobre cómo eran los Reinos del Dragón antes de que Spyro regresara y derrotara al Terror de los Cielos y cambiara el rumbo de la guerra, y sobre una pequeña dragona perdida en un gran mundo. ¡Espero que disfruten la aventura!**

 **¡Feliz lectura!**

* * *

 _ **Nota del Traductor IX/25/2016**_

Esta historia pertenece a Riverstyxx, yo solo me encargo de la traducción. La portada también pertenece a Riverstyxx.

Fanfic original: /s/8259545/1 

Si la historia es de su agrado, o si tienen alguna crítica o comentario que hacer, ¡no olviden dejar un review! Son realmente apreciados, tanto por mí como por el autor original de esta historia.


	2. Mi Nombre es Charla

**Capítulo 1**

 **Mi Nombre es Charla**

Ella era una cazadora en una misión. Su estómago había estado gruñendo durante días, y, para una joven dragona en crecimiento, eso no era bueno. No era como si hubiera una escasez de presas en el bosque, pero sus vibrantes escalas rojas rubíes eran tan duras contra la maleza que no era de extrañar que tuviera problemas para atrapar nada.

Aún así, había descubierto su desayuno y no había manera de que se alejara de ella esta vez. Lamiéndose los labios, la joven dragona se agazapó entre los confines de un arbusto grande, con sus escamas cubiertas de barro y hojas caídas. La cautela era la clave. Quédate quieto, espera el momento adecuado, ataca como un rayo. Sonaba fácil en su cabeza.

No es que ella fuera conocida por permanecer quieta o en silencio. Su cola se agitó, sus cuartos traseros se movieron, y ella tuvo que cavar sus garras en la tierra para físicamente detenerse de atacar demasiado pronto. Su presa, una lagartija gris dos veces más larga que su pata, se asoleaba sobre una roca plana, su piel coriácea moteada por la pálida luz de la mañana que se filtraba a través del dosel. Y era completamente ajeno a su presencia.

Perfecto.

Sonriendo para sí misma, levantó lentamente sus caderas, tensó las piernas y saltó de los arbustos con garras y dientes descubiertos. Se acabó en un segundo. La cabeza del lagarto se alzó, la dragona parpadeó, y luego sus patas se estrellaron contra la piedra calentada por el sol. Ella se deslizó a una parada desagradable, casi lanzando la cola sobre los cuernos en el proceso, estremeciéndose mientras sus patas se raspaban sobre la roca.

Entonces, con el corazón latiendo locamente, separó las patas delanteras… y gimió. Se había escapado. El desayuno se había resbalado a través de su agarre una vez más.

—¡No es justo! —gritó en el dosel, golpeando sus patas donde el lagarto había estado hace sólo unos segundos—. ¡Tengo hambre!

Su única respuesta fue el gruñido desaprobador de su estómago. Sintiéndose triste por sí misma, la joven dragona cayó pesadamente sobre su espalda e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. La débil luz del sol que fluía a través del dosel la hizo estremecer, y ella sostuvo una pata en las escamas naranja-rosa pálido de su vientre con un suspiro.

Se moriría de hambre si esto continuaba. Ni siquiera podía recordar cuándo había comido por última vez. ¿Dos, quizás hace tres días? Demasiado tiempo, eso era seguro. Era una maravilla que ella no fuera sólo escamas y huesos.

Haciendo pucheros, la joven dragona cerró los ojos y se concentró en el calor del sol en su rostro. Estaba acostumbrada a esto, en realidad. Después de casi un mes —¿había pasado ya un mes?— de sobrevivir en la naturaleza por su cuenta, no era extraño que se perdiera las comidas por un día o dos. Después de todo, ella no era más que una jovencita —difícilmente una cazadora experta— pero conocía algunos trucos. Era necesario, en realidad, cuando el mundo entero parecía estar en contra de ti.

Por supuesto, ella hubiera preferido no estar sola.

Una débil ráfaga de viento fresco agitaba las hojas a su alrededor y jugaba sobre sus escamas rojas rubíes, burlándose de sus pensamientos. Con un resoplido y un movimiento de cabeza, se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor. El bosque era familiar y casi cómodo después de unas pocas semanas de vivir y sobrevivir dentro de él, pero no estaba buscando familiaridad o consuelo —al menos, no allí.

—Voy a ir a cazar en otro lugar entonces —llamó con altivez a los árboles—. Bosque estúpido.

Ella había estado allí el tiempo suficiente, de todos modos.

De pie sobre el afloramiento pedregoso, extendió sus alas marrones y las flexionó experimentalmente. Mirando sospechosamente su ala izquierda, ella flexionó una segunda vez y sonrió cuando la esperada punzada de dolor no llegó. Había transcurrido bastante tiempo desde que había volado por última vez; ella había estado evitándolo por un tiempo por temor a herir su ala en curación mucho más, pero realmente era hora de que volviera al aire.

Aunque, ella tenía que preguntarse qué tan oxidadas sus habilidades del vuelo pudieron haberse vuelto.

Extendiendo sus alas hasta su máximo alcance, las golpeó con fuerza contra el aire libre en un ritmo cada vez más acelerado, enviando fuertes ráfagas de viento ondulando sobre la maleza. Entonces, con una gran patada y el áspero raspado de garras sobre piedra, saltó hacia el cielo.

Con unos poderosos latidos de ala, se alejó del suelo y, gritando triunfalmente, atrapó el viento y despejó el dosel. Se retorció graciosamente en el aire y se alejó hacia el norte, el viento arrugando las hojas de las copas de los árboles.

Ella no pudo retener un grito de exuberancia mientras se acercaba al cielo. Se sentía como _años_ desde la última vez que voló. Por un tiempo, incluso había albergado la idea de que no recordaría cómo volar en absoluto. Pero esos pensamientos fueron azotados por el viento cuando se precipitó sobre sus escamas y la elevó por encima del bosque.

Aturdida de júbilo, giró varios bucles sobre las copas de los árboles para probar su aerodinámica. Al menos, eso era lo que ella misma decía. Por supuesto que no tenía nada que ver con la adrenalina.

Sonriendo atrevidamente, hizo una espiral y se sorprendió unos segundos antes de golpear el dosel. Al subir más alto con unos cuantos aleteos bien sincronizados, encontró una corriente de aire constante y extendió sus alas para dejar que el viento hiciera el trabajo. Todavía llena de adrenalina, miró hacia el horizonte. El bosque continuaba casi hasta donde sus ojos podían ver, pero pensó que podía distinguir las indistintas formas brumosas de las montañas al oeste, muy lejanas. Por encima de ella, el cielo era de un azul impecable, casi sin nubes y aparentemente sin fin.

Respiró hondo y exhaló un suspiro de satisfacción —hasta que su estómago se revolvió y retumbó de nuevo, volviéndola a la realidad con una sacudida desagradable. Gruñendo, volvió su atención hacia el bosque que pasaba por debajo de ella. Divertido como volar era, ella todavía necesitaba comer. Pero aunque mantuvo los ojos despejados por los signos reveladores de los animales presa, nada llamó su atención.

Era más de mediodía cuando decidió que tendría mejor suerte cazando en el suelo después de todo.

Estaba dando vueltas alrededor de un pequeño claro, apuntando a la estrecha abertura en el dosel, cuando oyó algo que le frenó. Un aullido de lobo cortó la quietud caliente del aire, no el lamento triste y espeluznante de un vagabundo solitario, sino el llanto de sangre de una bestia que había encontrado su presa.

Se inclinó con fuerza hacia el sonido, un plan medio formado que ya se levantaba en su mente. Si era rápida y sigilosa, robar la presa de un perro sería demasiado simple. Su boca ya estaba goteando por el pensamiento. Escuchó con fuerza, rezando para que el sabueso volviera a llamar y la llevara a su almuerzo.

Y allí estaba otra vez: el grito codicioso y excitado de un cazador que se acercaba a una presa indefensa. Ya casi podía olerlo.

Lamiéndose los labios, se lanzó hacia una abertura en el dosel.

Las hojas rozaban sus escamas cuando ella cayó silenciosamente a través de la abertura, tirando sus alas contra sus lados. El suelo se asomaba por debajo de ella, pero no era el aterrizaje gracioso que había estado esperando. Cuando abrió las alas para atraparse, la punta de su ala izquierda atrapó el extremo de una rama y la empujó bruscamente. Tocó con más fuerza de lo que pensaba y con mucho peso en sus patas delanteras, que se desplegó debajo de ella y lanzó su barbilla primero al suelo, cerrando sus mandíbulas y cortando su grito de dolor.

Las ramas y las hojas llovían sobre ella mientras ella yacía gimiendo en la hierba, el mundo girando alrededor de ella. Haciendo un gesto de dolor al sentir el dolor en las piernas y el moretón en el mentón, se levantó y se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, sacudiendo las patas delanteras para deshacerse de la rigidez.

Rodando el cuello y poniéndose de pie, ella empujó su aterrizaje nada gracioso a la parte posterior de su mente y decidió nunca pensar en eso otra vez, entonces corrió rápidamente en busca del almuerzo. Siempre que el sabueso no hubiera oído su aterrizaje accidental y ya no estaba saliendo con su presa.

Pero eso no era probable, pensó mientras se deslizaba entre los arbustos.

Ahora podía sentir el olor del sabueso —un olor pútrido que le resultaba muy familiar y le recordaba memorias vagas de su infancia, pero no se detuvo en esos pensamientos. Estaba cerca y, por el sonido de eso, todavía persiguiendo su almuerzo. Sus gruñidos hambrientos llenaron el aire mientras se deslizaba más cerca a través de la maleza.

Twigs se agrietó bajo sus patas y ella se estremeció ante cada sonido hasta que, finalmente, ella tenía el perro a su vista. A través de las hojas, podía verlo encorvado con la espalda hacia ella, gruñendo ante algo que su cuerpo en forma de barril se ocultaba de la vista. Su larga cola de reptil se agitaba ansiosamente detrás de ella, tan cerca de su hocico que casi podía sentirla contra sus escamas. Lamiéndose los labios, tensó los cuartos traseros y esperó el momento adecuado.

El perro estaba tan concentrado en su presa que no había manera de notar que ella estaba allí. Tan pronto como golpeó, ella se lanzó hacia adelante y robar el almuerzo directamente de debajo de su nariz fea. Todo lo que necesitaba hacer era esperar.

—¡Lejos! ¡Aléjate, maldito! —gritó una voz aguda, aterrada, tan inesperadamente que la dragona dejó caer sus patas traseros y levantó la cabeza sorprendida.

Antes de que ella pudiera preguntarse qué había hablado, el perro lanzó un gruñido impaciente y trató de saltar a su presa. Hubo un ruido sordo, un grito de dolor, y retrocedió unos pasos. La dragona se arrastró hacia atrás lo más silenciosamente que pudo, apenas evitando su cola.

—¡Dije que te alejaras! —repitió la voz. Era aguda, pero obviamente masculino, y había un tono definido de pánico detrás de la furia indignada.

Frunciendo el ceño, se inclinó hacia un lado, estirando la cabeza para mirar mejor al perro y alzando una ceja a lo que vio. Una liebre larguirucha quedó atrapada entre las mandíbulas gruñendo del perro y el grueso tronco de un árbol, rebotando en sus patas traseras y apretando sus patas defensivamente. Era casi dos tercios tan alto como ella, al menos cuando estaba de pie sobre sus patas traseras, y sus largas orejas lo hacían parecer casi el doble de esa altura. Actualmente estaban levatadas y temblando como antenas.

Por un momento pensó que la liebre sólo estaba preocupada por sí mismo, pero una segunda mirada demostró que estaba equivocada.

Abrigado detrás del varón defensivo había otra liebre más pequeña con ojos anchos y asustados. Obviamente era una mujer. El estómago de la dragona hizo un extraño giro cuando vio a los pequeños acurrucados contra la piel blanca de su madre. Las diminutas liebres temblaban, como su madre, y no había dónde correr. Sólo la liebre masculina estaba entre ellos y las mandíbulas de la muerte, y él estaba al final de su atadura.

—¡No... no tocarás un solo pelo de sus cabezas, ¿me oyes?! —tartamudeó la liebre, rebosante de bravuconería obviamente falsa—. —Te... ¡Te... patearé de nuevo! ¡Lo juro!

El sabueso bufó con frustración y palmeó su nariz, y se dio cuenta de que la liebre debió haberlo pateado. Una sonrisa se extendió a través de su rostro a pesar de la situación. Pero entonces un gruñido amenazador dejó la garganta del perro, la liebre se congeló, y ella se sorprendió por la súbita necesidad de protegerlos.

Su estómago retumbó en protesta y ella gimió en voz baja. Tanto para el almuerzo.

Ella salió de su escondite casi en el momento exacto en que el perro saltó. La liebre se dio la vuelta y pateó con las patas traseras, pero apenas rozaron la mandíbula del perro. Con un grito, él se dejó caer sobre su vientre y se cubrió la cabeza con las patas. El perro nunca lo alcanzó.

La dragona aterrizó las patas delanteras en la espalda del perro, arrojándolo al suelo y uniendo sus garras a su espesa y hedionda piel. Se elevó casi al instante, pero ella se aferró fuertemente y su peso lo arrastró hacia un lado. Ella golpeó el suelo con fuerza, el viento escapando de sus pulmones, y jadeó para respirar cuando la bestia cayó a la mitad sobre ella. Quitando sus garras de su pelaje, se alejó y saltó verticalmente como el perro hizo lo mismo.

Antes de que ella pudiera levantarse, se lanzó. Ella nunca había visto nada moverse tan rápido. Un segundo estaba de pie frente a ella, gruñendo, y la siguiente estaba encima de ella, empujando su cabeza con tanta fuerza contra su pecho que fue arrojada físicamente al suelo.

Jadeando, se dio la vuelta y trató de encontrar sus pies, sintiendo como si su pecho hubiese sido derrumbado. Había manchas que se rompían ante sus ojos, pero sabía que el perro estaba dando vueltas alrededor de ella; wlla podía sentir sus patas y oír sus gruñidos. Apretando los dientes, levantó las alas, saltó a sus pies y saltó hacia el cielo casi en un movimiento. El sabueso disparó debajo de ella, sólo una fracción demasiado lenta.

Aleteando frenéticamente sus alas, la joven dragona se dio la vuelta para mantener a la bestia en su mira, todavía sin aliento. Cuando el dolor en su pecho cesó, ella se lanzó hacia el perro, fuego preparándose en su garganta. Las llamas saltaron de sus mandíbulas, envolviendo a la bestia, y sus lobeznos aullidos de dolor casi la hicieron sentir mal por eso. Casi.

Haciendo un círculo alrededor de un desgarbado desembarco, ella miró rápidamente a la familia de liebres y vio al macho que llevaba a su compañero y a sus crías a la maleza circundante. A pesar de sí misma, sintió un ligero dolor que significaba que ella no iba a almorzar después de todo. Entonces, un horrible gruñido de sangre hizo que su atención regresara al perro, justo a tiempo de verlo borroso hacia ella, con el fuego arrastrado a su paso. Ella saltó al lado un momento demasiado tarde.

El perro cargó su cabeza en su lado y un grito de dolor se alzó en su garganta mientras golpeaba el suelo con fuerza por segunda vez, sin aliento. Su visión se desdibujó extrañamente, se obligó a levantarse y dio vueltas, arrojando fuego de sus mandíbulas. El aullido resultante de dolor le trajo una emoción de satisfacción.

De ninguna manera ese perro sucio iba a obtener lo mejor de ella.

Sólo cuando su visión se aclaró se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Las llamas tocaban la maleza a su alrededor, alimentándose de lo que pudieran quemar y comenzando a esparcirse. Su pecho se cerró y ella respiró hondo. Lo último que quería hacer era comenzar un incendio forestal.

Ignorando al perro, quien estaba desesperadamente golpeando su rostro y tratando de apagar el fuego ardiente en su pelaje, saltó a las llamas más cercanas y pisoteó en ellos. Un dolor agudo y ardiente atravesó las almohadillas de sus patas, pero ella la ignoró.

—Estúpida, estúpida, _estúpida_ —dijo entre dientes en voz baja, golpeando las llamas que se extendían furiosamente, extinguiéndolas en la tierra.

Luego hubo un gruñido detrás de ella, un escalofrío bajó por su espina dorsal, y ella se dio la vuelta para encontrar al perro que se preparaba para otra estocada. Una llamarada de ira se elevó en su pecho. Con un gruñido de desafío, ella hundió sus garras en la tierra y se lanzó hacia el perro como una flecha de un arco. El perro se lanzó casi al mismo momento.

Las llamas tocaron sus escamas, estallando a la vida a su alrededor, y luego chocó de frente con el perro con un _golpe_ sacudiendo los huesos. Su visión se llenó de fuego y pelaje, un grito agudo de dolor resonó en su cabeza, y su carga llameante los hizo chocar contra los árboles.

El tronco de un árbol se rompió con un sonido parecido a una explosión y el perro y la dragona se derrumbaron en su base, todavía ardiendo. El mundo giró vertiginosamente fuera del eje como la dragona levantaba la cabeza insegura, vagamente consciente de las llamas ardiendo en la vegetación que la rodeaba. Lentamente, balanceándose un poco, se puso de pie, pero el perro no se movió de nuevo. Estaba acostado contra el tronco astillado, su lengua manchada de sangre saliendo de su boca. Sonriendo, ella se volvió en patas bamboleantes y se tambaleó hacia atrás fuera de los árboles, humo saliendo de sus escamas en olas.

Al otro lado del claro, la maleza rugió y la liebre masculina saltó lentamente a la vista, mirando.

* * *

—No sé cómo podremos pagarte —dijo la liebre mientras quitaba la ceniza del hombro de la dragona y limpiaba sus patas en su pelaje—. Has salvado nuestras vidas.

Bostezando ampliamente, se estiró sobre su vientre. Había conseguido, al precio de una o dos patas, apagar los fuegos en el claro, y ahora las liebres estaban atendiendo su dolorido cuerpo. No es que hubiera sufrido muchas heridas. Aparte de los contundentes hematomas en su pecho y lado, y las quemaduras en sus pata, estaba completamente ilesa. Sus escamas estaban cubiertas de ceniza, sin embargo, al igual que el resto del claro.

—Sólo quiero algo de comer —le dijo a la liebre airadamente, pateando cenizas de su hocico— ¡No he comido en días!

Con una asentimiento significativo, algo tácito pasó entre las dos liebres y la hembra saltó en los arbustos, dejando a sus hijos acurrucados alrededor de su padre. La dragona los miró cariñosamente —y tal vez con un poco de avidez. Serían tan rápidos y sabrosos bocados. No estaba segura si los dragones comían liebres. Ella había tenido conejos antes y las liebres no se veía tan diferentes, pero hay algo en ellos que _parecía_ diferente. Para empezar, podían hablar.

—Eres una cazadora —comentó la liebre masculina momentos después. Tal vez había notado la forma en que observaba sus hijos—. Podrías esperar fácilmente que esa bestia nos matara y robara su presa, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

—Lo pensé —admitió ella con una sonrisa irónica, observando la pálida cara de la liebre. Sus ojos volvieron a los pequeños y ella no pudo evitarlo—... Todavía lo estoy pensando.

La liebre se congeló y quitó las patas de sus escamas. Sus ojos se encontraron por un breve instante, sus bigotes temblando de miedo, y ella empezó a reír. Las orejas de la liebre estaban de punta.

—¡Estoy bromeando! —exclamó ella.

Sus hombros se relajaron y sus orejas cayeron ligeramente—. Lo... siento —dijo inseguro, sus bigotes temblando—. No estamos acostumbrados a lidiar con... depredadores.

Su mirada recorrió sus garras mortales y sus dientes sonrientes mientras hablaba, y ella no pudo evitar ofrecerle una sonrisa de disculpa. Los pequeños estaban riendo y jugando detrás de él, ajenos a la incómoda conversación entre la liebre y el dragón.

—En serio. —sonrió ella—. No estoy acostumbrada a hablar con las presas.

Las orejas de la liebre retrocedieron de nuevo y una vez más parecía inquieto, retorciéndose las patas delante de su pecho. La dragona inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué volviste, de todos modos? —preguntó—. Pensé que acabarías corriendo mientras peleaba contra el perro.

Él se aclaró la garganta un poco y se encontró con sus ojos—. Tal vez deberíamos haberlo hecho, pero yo estaba... preocupado. Ese perro era más grande que tú y, bueno, los dragones son raros en estos días, sólo pensé en volver a verte, y cuando no mostraste hostilidad...

Él se calló y ella asintió lentamente—. Supongo que tiene sentido. No he visto otro dragón por un tiempo, tampoco...

Ella también se quedó en silencio, frunciendo el ceño a sus patas, pero la liebre no recibió otra palabra antes de que su hembra regresara. Ella saltaba a través de los arbustos torpemente sobre dos piernas, un montón de bayas rojas brillantes recogidas en sus patas delanteras. La dragona observó con asombro cómo la liebre femenina saltaba más cerca y echaba las bayas al suelo delante de ella. Tenían casi el color exacto de sus escamas.

—Wow... Dulce —ella dijo, inclinándose hacia delante para olfatearlas.

—Sé que no es lo que usualmente comen los cazadores —se disculpó la liebre femenina con inquietud—, pero es todo lo que podemos hacer por ti.

Pero la dragona ya le estaba llenando su cara, un jugo rojo brillante corriendo por su barbilla mientras devoraba los diminutos frutos. Con las mejillas abultadas, levantó la cara hacia las dos liebres.

—¿Bromeas? —murmuró a través de su bocado antes de tragarlo de una sola vez—. ¡Esto es genial! Al menos no moriré de hambre.

—De... nada — dijo torpemente la liebre masculina, arañando una de sus largas orejas.

Él y su hembra intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas mientras la dragona tragaba la última de sus bayas. Cuando se acabaron todas, se quitó el jugo de su barbilla con el dorso de una pata y se puso de pie, estirando los miembros.

—Claro —anunció ella, sacudiendo las últimas manchas de ceniza de su cola—. Me voy. Gracias por la comida, señor y señora Liebres, perdón por casi quemar el bosque.

—¿Te vas tan pronto? —preguntó la hembra, pero la dragona no perdió la nota esperanzadora en su voz. No es que ella la culpara. Tener una madera de depredador durante demasiado tiempo no estaba en la lista de deseos para pequeños bocados como ella.

—Sí, um, _disfruta_ de tu viaje —la liebre macho ofreció, y todo lo que era demasiado claro por su tono que no quería tener nada más que verla marcharse—. A donde quiera que vayas.

La dragona sonrió y se giró con un chasquido de su cola. Pero apenas había alcanzado el centro del claro antes de que un pensamiento la golpeara y ella miró hacia atrás. La liebre la miró inquisitivamente.

—Una cosa más... —dijo lentamente—. ¿No has visto a ningún simio últimamente?

—¿Simios? —Las liebres parecían sorprendidas. Se miraron el uno al otro, sus bigotes tensos inquietos. Ella esperó pacientemente una respuesta.

—Bueno, sí... hay un campamento cerca de un día de distancia por aquí —dijo la liebre masculina, señalando al norte con una pata—. Pero será mejor mantenerse alejado de ellos. No son las más... _hospitalarias_ de las criaturas, esos simios.

—No lo sé —murmuró la dragona, más para sí misma que para las liebres confusas. Les ofreció otra sonrisa de agradecimiento—. Gracias, supongo que los veré por ahí. O tal vez no. Que tengan una buena vida. Cuiden a sus hijos.

Con eso, ella se dio la vuelta y abrió sus alas, enviando ceniza volando en la ráfaga de viento resultante. Pero justo cuando se preparaba para huir a través de la abertura en el dosel, la hembra saltó unos cuantos pasos hacia delante y gritó—: ¡Espera! ¡Espera un momento! ¡No nos has dicho tu nombre!

El viento se precipitó alrededor de su balanza mientras daba patadas contra el suelo y se elevaba en el aire, llevándose más alto con un fuerte golpe de sus alas. Cuando despejó el dosel, miró hacia abajo las liebres, que la miraban con curiosos ojos negros. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

—¡Mi nombre es Charla!


End file.
